battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
BB-8
BB-8 is a Resistance droid hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. He was added as part of the BB Update alongside the First Order droid hero BB-9E.Star Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update & Age of Rebellion on the way Overview BB-8 is primarily an offensive hero. His Rolling Charge is similar to the Ovissian Gunner and Han Solo's charges, where BB-8 rushes forward and knocks back an opponent upon contact, dealing damage. It also deals damage through blocking opponents. BB-8's Resistance Backing ability can be paired with Rey's Insight ability to reveal enemies to his allies. In addition to that, Resistance Backing causes enemies to take more damage, somewhat like Count Dooku's Expose Weakness ability, as well as scrambles enemy radar. If he is in a sticky situation, BB-8 can use his Cable Spin ability to deal very high area damage. Cable Spin shines greatly in tight spaces with a group of enemies, especially when Spinner and Whirlwind Star Cards are equipped. As a trooper, you will have a hard time escaping his Cable Spin before you are defeated, but Heroes are able to escape it easier. BB-8's passive ability Technical Support makes him count as two units, making him a vital unit in Supremacy, Co-Op and Instant Action. His second passive ability, Swift Reaction, increases the cooldown speed of nearby friendlies' abilities. When paired with Finn's Big Deal ability, surrounding allies will be greatly strengthened. BB-8 also has a flashlight that can be activated using the melee key. Levels Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 4 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon every 0.3 seconds }} |range = 5 meters }} Abilities Passive Abilities Health on Elimination= |-| Technical Support= |-| Swift Reaction= }} | area = 7 meters surrounding BB-8 }} Combat Abilities Resistance Backing= meters by health }} }} | duration = 12 seconds | cooldown = 18 seconds | area = 20 meters surrounding BB-8 }} |-| Cable Spin= every 0.3 seconds }} | duration = 8 seconds | cooldown = 25 seconds | cooldownmod = enemies, the resulting cooldown is reduced to seconds }} | area = 5 meters | areamod = meters }} }} |-| Rolling Charge= (Non-heroes) (Heroes) }} | effect = Knock down enemy upon contact, dealing damage | effectmod = }} | cooldown = 10 seconds }} Star Cards Boost Cards Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes *Excited *Thumbs up *Twist *Angry beeps Milestones Excited= |-| Experienced BB-8= |-| Thumbs Up= Trivia *BB-8 is the first droid hero for the Light Side. *Older Heroes were released with a credit cost of 35,000, but BB-8 and BB-9E were both made available for free for everyone. *Unlike previous heroes, whose emotes and victory poses were unlockable using Credits or Crystals, BB-8 and BB-9E's emotes and victory poses are currently obtainable exclusively through milestones. * His intro music is a portion of the track "Follow Me" in The Force Awakens soundtrack. Gallery Bb8.png|Pre-release look at BB-8. Happybeeps.jpg|A promotional image of BB-8. SWBFII BB-8 Icon.png|In-game icon for BB-8. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes/Villains Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Heroes